Hogwarts' Moviestudio
by Greyelf
Summary: Chaos ensues when the wizarding world is introduced to movies, and a few muggle-borns learn that muggle items are not copyrighed in the wizarding world.
1. Oddballs and Movieclubs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the honorable JK Rowling does, but I wish I did own it.  
  
Warnings: Nothing yet. Although it is meant to be funny, so expect my usual insanity.  
  
Summary: Chaos ensues when the wizarding world is introduced to movies, and a few muggle-borns learn that muggle items are not copyrighed in the wizarding world.  
  
I am hoping to work on this a good deal over the summer. The basic idea behind this is that if it is a part of the muggle world and most wizards shy from the muggle world than muggle items would not be copyrighted. What if a few mugle-borns realize this and pick up on the new movie craze? A little tinkering with the technology compliments of the professors and the Hogwarts movie studio is now in full working order. Lead by Miranda Kelman (whose brother seems to be teaching a new Muggle Technologies class) of questionable motives *hint: She likes making money* and the excitable and very interested Arthur Weasley.  
  
A/N: This is unrelated to my other stories.  
  
Chapter One: Oddballs and Movie Clubs  
  
Mirana Kelman scratched her head absently with the hand grasping her wand and immediately regretted it as sparks shot out of it. She pulled out a mirroe and inspected her reflection, noting her lightly singed hair. Ah yes, what day was it? Sunday? No. It was Monday. That meant students. She checked the clock on her endtable. And judging by the time . . . She hurriedly checked her schedule and then shot out of the poofy red chair she was sitting in. What would her students think if she was late?  
  
And she had that dueling club later. She had discussed it all with Harry, apparently with You-Know-Who (unlike a few braver souls she didn't say his name)regaining power learning to protect themselves semmed like a good idea. Besides, they hadn't had once since that idiot Lockhart had made a huge mess of the whole thing. Sitll, it didn't seem to discourage the students, if anything it made more sign up then ever out of curiosity. She was not looking forward to it however.  
  
Miranda dashed along the halls, heading for the DADA room. Her students were talking with eachother as she pushed open the door.  
  
"Good morn__, I mean, Good afternoon class!"  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Kelman" the class answered back, quite enthusiastically. Kelman might have been a mediocre DADA teacher, but she did at least teach them fairly useful information, seemed to be safe if not a little odd and was always good for a laugh. Having ahd a fraud every year for a DADA teacher with the exception of a werewolf, they tended to feel safer around a midlly competent oddball.  
  
"Now before we started" said Kelman. The class doodled and generally paid slight attention to her, unless they thought something funny was going to happen, as she didn't seem to care. "I would like to announce the new Muggle Technology class astaught by my brother Mike. It is not a study of muggles so much as their advancements, more specifically in entertainment." A few students looked interested at the entertainment bit.  
  
"Is it true that muggles stare at pictures?" said a boy.  
  
"Sort of Mr. Tremble."  
  
"Trimble!"  
  
"Of course Mr. Timble" said Miranda good-naturedly. "But the pictures move like ours, and have sound. They're called movies." The muggle borns were still ignoring her, but a few of the wizard-borns looked interested or suprised.  
  
"Movies are an important thing, a major entertainment. Lots of money is spend making them and advancing the methods, and even more seeing them Why, lord of the Rings is a good example. I'm sure Mike could arrange a movie club as a special extra." Many girls looked interested. Mike was slghtly smarter than his oddball sister, but also very very handsome.  
  
Ron muttered something about Lockhart when he'd met the young man.  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me Miss Kelman, but what does this have to do with with defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Not much Miss Grane."  
  
"Granger." All the students were used to correcting their names, most wondered why they bothered.  
  
"But you see Miss Grangir, we will start shortly" She scratched her nose and realized her wand was on her desk where she tossed it. "Now then, I thought since you already know so much we could ask Mr. Potter to give us a demonstration of what he thinks are the most useful defense spells, as I'm sure we can beenfit form his opinions." The class looked stuck between disappointment in not seeing anything particularly funny on behalf of Kelman and wanting to see Harry to some more complex spells.  
  
"Of course then we can discuss this movie thing a bit more, maybe a study of the themes of ood versus evil in movies?"   
  
Miranda thought a bit. A movie club would be fun, and she know they needed it. Defense Against the Dark Arts was more relevant this year, and more useless since everyone knew everything except the most complex spells anyway. Which she planned on teaching them gradually. And studying monsters seemed a bit like, well, not what they needed right now. 


	2. Laws and Technology

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the honorable JK Rowling does, but I wish I did own it.  
  
Warnings: Nothing yet. Although it is meant to be funny, so expect my usual insanity.  
  
Summary: Chaos ensues when the wizarding world is introduced to movies, and a few muggle-borns learn that muggle items are not copyrighed in the wizarding world.  
  
A/N: I am sorry these are so short, but it's necessary.  
  
Chapter Two: Laws and Technology  
  
Harry had shown off a bit of the spells he knew, slightly annoyed at having to stand up and do this. Miranda, sensing his distinct lack of anything remotely resembling enthusiasm allowed him to sit.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Grangir."  
  
"Granger not Grang-eer" said Hermione, sounding as if she was sick of the name mispronounciations. 'I was wondering if it might be a good idea to get Harry to help with dueling club."  
  
Miranda nodded slightly, and mumbled to herself, her head bowed. Finally she addressed the class of rather bored Gryffindors. "Well than class" she began. More yawning on behalf of the class. "I think I agree with Miss Frangler, er, Miss Granger."  
  
"Wow 'mione" said Ron loudly. "She actually got your name right."  
  
Miranda's smile did not falter in the least. Whether she was exceptionally friendly or extremely stupid, or possibly both, was something the class as of yet had not figured out. Miranda scratched her nose, something that seemed to be a habit with her. "IDEA!!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked up.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe if we did start that movie club we should find out the laws regarding movies in the wizarding world. Find out if it's legal. And we'd have to decided how to see them, magic makes the stuff go haywire." She thought for a moment. "I could turn it into a lesson!" she exclained. The students were not sued to her constant shouting every time she thought up a new idea, although her excitability was not new. Harry wondered what the Slytherins, who tended to not jsut ignore Muggles and their entertainment mehtods but hate them, would think about this.  
  
Harry raised his hand and explained it to her. Miranda simply beamed at them. "I'm sure Flitwick or McGonagall could think of something."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Grane?" Kelman seemed to have forgotten Hermione's name again.  
  
Hermione ignored this however. "I'm fairly sure that we could charm a projector and such. And as far as I know there are no laws at all for dealing with the use of muggle movies in the wizarding world."  
  
"Ia clear field!" exclaimed Miranda. "I'll have to check on this." She then proceeded to dismiss them extremely early, not paying much attention to anything in the least. The good thing was Harry now had time to work on a potions essay, however because it was not a double class so he did not have that much time.  
  
"Don't know how she gets away with teaching us nothing." said Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, it's not like we don't know anything. The impression I got was that she though that we know enough."  
  
"The impression i got was she was nutters" said Ron. "You'd think we'd get at least one good DADA teacher besides Lupin. mean, what was Dumbledore thinking hiring this oddball."  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention?" asked Hermione, exasperated.  
  
"No." said Ron.  
  
"She obviously knows a lot of this, she just isn't teaching it right this second. I mean, she did teach us some stuff. And she seems like she knows really rare and unknown spells and things."  
  
"Even if I suspect she makes them up?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, if she does than I suspect she is very powerful because they work when we do it."  
  
Harry thought about it for a second. "You know I wonder. No one knows where she came from or anything."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Well, Dumbledore hired her. That's good enough for me. And who cares if she's a bit mysterious if her spells work. Maybe she invents spells."  
  
"Makes sense" said Ron. They both made it up to the common room. Hermione was still thinking about everything said, and wondering if anything what Kelman was up to.  
  
A/N: Check out the Harry Potter spoof of Sluggy Freelance at http://sluggy.com/daily.php?date=020902 


End file.
